fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombie (Pure's)
Zombie ' Zombie is a superior element, which requires Nature, Nightmare and 100 diamonds, costing a total of 1450 diamonds in total. Zombie is a good element viable for close range, as most zombie attacks (as seen in movies) require them being near the target to attack them. Statistics Damage : Very High Defense : Very High Speed : Average '''Passive Move ' -> Clicking a dead body part of an opponent will be eaten (should be near), giving them 3% extra hp, mana and stamina (only if it's R6). Gives 2.5% HP, Mana and Stamina (if the victim uses R15%). '''Spells Airborne Virus Shoots a huge blast that bursts into scattering viruses that evade the nearest opponents, reducing their defense and inverts their color. --> The user puts both hands then releases them, shooting a large blast made up off caustic liquid and different agents of zombie creation. The initial blast explosion does 175 ~ 325 damage to nearby users with no adverse effects yet. The effects will come from the little orbs that scatter after they are released from the initial projectile. Each will deal 14 ~ 28 damage to unsuspecting opponents away from the explosion. Each orb also affect their defense by reducing it by 10%. This also turns their skin color slightly green to dark green if much orbs hit them. The smaller blasts can do smaller damage but more destruction as the effects can also be passed through another player. These effects last for 13 seconds, and doesn't stack. This projectile spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana Grave Encounter Summons a zombie that pulls the nearest opponents inside it then simultaneously chews on them. --> Click an area within 20 studs range from which quickly sprouts out an unsuspecting zombie that pulls the nearest enemies. There could be no signs involved, which also makes this spell very tricky to dodge. When there are opponents within range, which should be exact, would be pulled down all together towards the zombie, chewing on them with great speed for 5 seconds, dealing 25 ~ 75 damage, dealing a total of 125 ~ 375 damage to them. Throws them away after chewing. This close range spell has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 750 shards Runner Zombie Performs a short dash twice while slashing opponents on their way with their claws. Also increases their speed for a few seconds. --> Augments large claws from their hand, then starts to perform a dash towards a 10 stud range, slicing opponents with their right claw, then proceeds to charge towards another 10 stud range, slicing more opponents with their left claw. Each slice formed does 125 ~ 250 damage to players on their way. After the second slice, their speed is increased by 30% for 4 seconds. This travelling spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 875 shards * Note : '''Each attack is unpredictably fast. Make sure to bring fast travelling spells or simply dodge via flipping. '''Infection Pounces towards a small range, catching the nearest opponent then bites them off, passing the virus towards the victim which defects their body system. '' --> Clicks an area within 8 studs range, then pounce towards that area while your hands are wide open, ready to catch opponents with their sharp, hidden nails. During this spell, you momentarily turn to a zombie. When you caught nothing, you turn back to your original state. If you are able to catch a player nearest to you, you pull them near you, then start to bite any body part they choose (doesn't require anything). Each bite delivers 35 ~ 60 damage to opponents 6x, dealing 215 ~ 360 damage on total. Not only damage is delivered to them, but a virus passed to them. These following buff/debuffs take place to the victim : # '''Speed Increased by 15%' # Defense Reduced by 50% # Parasitism (user can hurt victim but victim can do 0 damage to the user) # Buff Steal # Disabled Healing # Power Reduced by 25% # Deformed Eyesight # Longer Stuns (+1 second) Effects 1, 5 and 6 last for 8 seconds. Effects 2, 3, 7, and 8 last for 6 seconds. Effect 4 is automatic. This contact spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 mana and costs 1050 shards * Note : '''This spell is rather more noticeable and slower than most spells. * '''Tip : '''Spells that inflict stun can also help to take full advantage of the victim. * '''Note 2 : '''When there's no landing area, the user's state is still active and the spell is still on going until they reach the ground or catch an opponent. '''Outbreak Summons several zombies from the ground which pull opponents to immobilize them, then starts to attack and pounce at them. --> Creates at least 25 graves within a 30 stud range, summoning zombies from within via Witchcraft. Rises from the ground and pulls opponents towards them (if there is any. If none, they sprout out of their graves and walk around). Other than that, zombies turn 25% faster than their walk speed if they detect an opponent, but can only reach 45 studs range. When the victims' are attacked, they take 45 ~ 80 damage, and are bitten 7x, dealing a total of 315 ~ 560 damage to them. If an opponent is not caught from pulling, a zombie pounces towards them, adding up a significant damage of 125 damage. When the zombies are finished with their meal, they search for another target (i.g victimized player, random user, or unaffected enemy). The process lasts for 13 seconds. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 35 second cooldown. *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1150 shards